Angels
by lozzypoo
Summary: One shot. Set after Riki's brutal rape by Iason at the end of volume 6 of the novel. based on the song 'Angels' by Sarah Mclachlan.


Hey there all. I have just finished reading Ai no Kuasbi volume 6- Metamorphose. And I almost cried at the end at what happens to Riki at the hands of Iason's brutal torture so I had to write a little drabble on the aftermath and the pain that is to follow. I based it on the song 'Angels' by Sarah Mclachlan because I fell in love with this song as soon as I heard it. I also recommend that you read these books because they reveal somethingd not in the OVA. I also recommend that you listen to the song. It will make you cry.

Just to let you know, Ai no Kuasbi novels belongs to it's respected owner, Rieko Yoshihara.

Enjoy.

Angels

At that moment, Riki shattered.

_Spend all your time waiting…_

_For that second chance._

With that last single thrust, his mind, body and soul split and crumbled into millions of unrepairable pieces that blew away like dust in the wind. The blood stilled in his veins and the constant screaming in his brain pulsated before ceasing its painful cries and for one fearful second his heart stopped beating. And it was for that fearful second that a sliver of darkness flashed across his broken mind and seemed to seep deeper into his fragmented soul to touch his very being, licking and caressing him in tongues of sweet warm fire, before devouring him whole. He knew that he had died.

_A break that would make it ok_

_There's always some reason, to feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day._

_I need some distraction, oh beautiful release._

_Memory seeps from my veins _

_Let me be empty, weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight._

But a second later, reality came back to hit him in the face when his blistered, battered mind slowly started to function again, his whole body exploded in agonizing pain, one he has never felt before. Even the beating he received from the Darkmen felt like a feather's touch. Bright flashes of light danced across his closed eyelids and his head was pounding so bad that Riki was afraid it would explode. With sheer will, he managed to stay on his hands and knees to stop himself from falling forward into oblivion. His sluggish mind heard movement behind him and knew that Iason had moved away from him. The only sound in the room was Iason heavy breathing. He didn't even have the strength to glance behind him. He just kept his obsidian eyes to the wall. Unable to move. Unable to speak. He felt something trickle down his leg and land on the bed and didn't have to know that it was blood. He could literally taste it on his tongue.

_In the arms of the angels_

_Fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room,_

_And the endlessness that you fear._

_You were pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angels_

_May you find some comfort here._

The red haze clouding Iason's vision subsided just in time for him to see his mongrel shatter in pain and convulse violently beneath him and realize with terrifying horror, what he had just done. He could not stop the pounding in his head. The need to make Riki his was so strong that he could not comprehended nor hear his pet's agonizing pleas before it was too late. Blood was already slowly gushing out and Iason looked down to see his legs and thighs were covered in Riki's blood. He almost retched.

What had he done?

_So tired of the straight line _

_And everywhere you turn _

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

'C...Cal.' Iason stammered loudly. It was a tone Riki had never heard come from the Blondie's mouth before and realised that Iason knew that he had gone too far, but the only thing that registered in Riki's brain was the unbearable pain shooting up his spin and spreading through his body like a virus and kept himself from crying out. He clawed at the stained sheets, hoping to find some release.

The door of the bedroom opened and Cal stepped in before stopping cold in the doorway and took in the scene with wide, horrified eyes. 'Oh my God.' He blurted out without thinking and put a hand to his mouth. So much blood.

_And the storm keeps of twisting_

_You keep building up the lie_

_That makes up for all that you lack_

The furniture had prepared himself to come in and do whatever was necessary but he was not prepared for what he was seeing. There was blood everywhere on the bed, running down from in between Riki's thighs. He glanced over at his master and who stood there in absolute shock. His legs and thighs were covered in blood, Riki's blood.

Cal took a hesitating step forward and Iason seemed to catch his movement. He turned blue eyes to him and Cal almost took a step back at the regret and sorrow that was admitting from them. It weighed heavily on his shoulders but he moved forward regardless. He was a furniture. He didn't ask questions.

_It makes no difference_

_Escaping one last time._

Iason turned to him. 'Get him cleaned up.' He said hoarsely and turned to leave the room, and most probably the penthouse. He heard the door close and knew his master would not be back for a while. He stood there in the dark and stared at the bed were Riki was still on his hands and knees. His eyes never left that spot on the wall. His body not moving an inch. And for a frightening moment, Cal thought that Riki had passed out with his eyes open. But he could just hear Riki's shallow breathing and with so much blood lose; Cal was surprised that he hadn't. He gathered his wits and walked slowly over to the bed.

_It's easier to believe in this sweet madness, oh_

_This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees._

'Riki.' He said softly to the black-haired mongrel, but still Riki didn't budge an inch. He knew that he had to get Riki cleaned up. Not just because it was his master's orders, but also because if he didn't, Riki was going to bleed to death. He reached out to touch Riki's arm. He flinched slightly, which was a good sign to say that he was still alive. He pulled Riki up as gently and as slowly as he could but even that was not enough. Riki shuttered and his body convulsed in pain and a painful cry filled the room. He managed to finally get Riki to his feet and move him inch by limping inch to the bathroom.

_In the arms of the angels_

_Fly away from here._

With speed he didn't know he possessed he quickly turned on the hot water on the faucet and led Riki over to it. He watch him stand under it, letting the hot water hit his body which was covered in dark red hickeys and purple bruises. The blood run down his legs to swirl and twist towards the drain and at that moment all prejudice against this slum mongrel had vanished and was replaced by deep sorrow. He grabbed a towel from the cupboard and stood behind Riki to gently press the towel in between Riki's legs as gently as he could to stop the bleeding. The towel was soaked before he moved away but he managed to stop the flow of the crimson liquid.

_From this dark, cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

Riki didn't even batter an eyelid. He stood there with is hands pressed against the wall while Cal cleaned him up. The hot water felt good on his tired and battered body but it did nothing for his broken soul. There was no longer was there that spark of life he had in his eyes, nothing but an empty shell, a husk of what he used to be and know something in this proud, arrogant slum mongrel had died at that moment and was probably gone forever. Sincerity washed over him and he couldn't stop himself.

_You were pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

'I'm sorry, Riki' He said and meant it.

'Don't feel sorry for me.' The audible whisper said over the running water that the furniture had to strain to hear it. He didn't even see Riki's cracked lips move.

_You're in the arms of the angels_

_May you find some comfort here_

Cal turned off the water after a while and dried off Riki the best he could without hurting him further before putting fresh clothing on him and leading him out. He changed the sheets and helped him limp over to the fleshly made bed. Riki's dark hair fell over his face in wet, dark tendrils that hid his eyes and the pain from every step he took. His legs almost buckled but Cal managed to keep him from falling to the ground, despite his size.

_You're in the arms of the angels,_

He tucked Riki in and stood there for a moment, not even knowing why, but he wanted to make sure Riki was all right. Riki didn't even seem to register his presence and just stared up at the roof in a daze. And for the first time, he caught a glimpse on just how fragile this young man was. The stubbornness. The attitude. He could no longer deny it that this boy, this man was just like us, striving to make his place in the world. A world that had no place for the mongrels. No home to call our own. We are not indestructible; nor invincible but simply…human. An innocence that could not be denied.

_May you find some comfort here._

….

Hey there. I hope you like that. believe me I cried when I finished reading that volume that I just had to write this. and I was so angry that it ended there that I literally screamed. for all those have read this volume, you know what I'm talking about. oh yeah, and I'm waitng for the new anime to come out. It looks awsome. anyway hope you enjoy this little piece and remember to review


End file.
